Lunchtime
}} Having disabled the last of the traps at the entrance to Girard's pyramid, the party begins to explore the interior. After going up a level, they are met with a horrific surprise concerning the extended Draketooth clan. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Yukyuk (dominated) ◀ ▶ * Members of the Draketooth Family: ** Girard Draketooth (as statue and in genealogical chart) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Braided Hair ▶ ** Draketooth Unresurrected ▶ ** Draketooth with Bodice ▶ ** Draketooth with Goatee ▶ ** Draketooth with Ponytail ▶ ** Draketooth with Purple Shirt ▶ ** Draketooth with Belt ▶ ** Draketooth by Entrance ▶ ** Draketooth Comedian ▶ ** Draketooth with Armor ▶ ** Twelve other Draketooth family members ** Pictures of the Draketooths on the wall: *** Draketooth Genealogy ▶ *** Draketooth Progenitor Dragon ▶ * Flashbacked Scarabs ▶ Transcript Haley is disarming a trap near the top of the stairs going up the side of the pyramid, "crack!" Haley: OK, I think that’s the last trap. Any signs of movement? Roy: No. Nothing so far. Roy: We’ve walked right up to their front stairs, so whoever lived in there either doesn’t care or isn’t paying attention. Durkon: Also, it really does smell kinda funky up ‘ere. Roy: That, too. Haley: Do you think it really is Girard’s Pyramid? Roy: I don’t know. Even with the traps, it seems sort of pitiful so far for something an epic illusionist would cook up to guard one of the cornerstones of reality. Haley: Agree. I’m thinking Decoy was maybe the right call after all. Roy: OK, gang, we’re going inside. Roy: Remember, if it IS Girard, or anyone who looks like him, or really anything other than a big drooling monster eating children—we’re here to talk, not fight. Roy: Stay ready for anything, but try not to look too aggressive about it. The party enters the pyramid. Belkar (whispering): Psst! Elan! How do I not look aggressive? Elan (whispering): I don’t know, it just comes naturally to me! Inside the pyramid, there is a statue of Girard Draketooth. Roy: Encouraging. Haley: Says you. Roy: Shush. Take a look around. Durkon: Lad, we’ve got stairs. Haley: Do you want to go up a level, or down a level? Roy: Don’t start with that. And up. There’s a lot less to search above us. The party climbs the stairs. Belkar: Can’t we just go down? I can smell those weird-smelling humans up there. Roy: That’s—Belkar, that’s who we’re looking for here! Belkar: Oh, right. Roy (whispering): I think I see them. Roy (whispering): I don’t want to startle anyone…Elan, you used to be a herald. Announce us or something. Elan (whispering): OK, Roy! Elan: HELLO! We’re the Order of the Stick, and we’re looking for Girard Draketooth! Elan: Or maybe his family? I’m not sure. Elan:Anyway, there’s a big bad evil guy on his way that is going to threaten your Gate, so we really need your— They enter a large room that appears to be a dining hall. A score or more corpses with ginger hair and tatoos on their faces lie around the hall, as if they all dropped dead in the middle of lunchtime. Scarab beetles feeding on the corpses are everywhere. Elan: —help. Trivia * The up a level/down a level running gag began in #12. * This is the first appearance of the various members of the extended Draketooth clan, with the exception of Girard. * This is also the first appearance of the Flashbacked Scarabs, so named for their only other appearance: in a flashback to this strip in #864. External Links * 841}} View the comic * 233979}} View the discussion thread Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid